1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to touch pens, and particularly, to a touch pen having a pointer capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use. In one such portable electronic device, a touch pen can be used to press at a specific location on a transparent touch control panel to generate a control signal corresponding to the specific location.
Referring to FIG. 3, a typical touch pen 100 having a pointer capability includes a housing 10, a touch tip portion 13, a laser unit 15, a cover 16, and a battery 17. The housing 10 is substantially columnar-shaped. The touch tip portion 13 is fixed to one distal end of the housing 10. The cover 16 is fixed to the other distal end of the housing 10. The laser unit 15 and the battery 17 are received in the housing 10. The laser unit 15 is received into the cover 16. The battery 17 provides electrical power to the laser unit 15. The cover 16 defines a through hole 161 for laser beams from the laser unit 15 passing through. However, it may not be convenient to replace the battery 17 fixed in the housing 10.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.